This invention relates to the comminution of solid material and more particularly to the reduction of coke to particle size for use in a slurry.
Apparatus of the bladed rotor type for communicating solid material is well known as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,871, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,830,269 and 3,866,645. In this type of apparatus, cutter blades project at a forward angle from a rotor and have outer beveled cutting tips which cut, chip or comminute solids into chips or particles of reduced size in response to rotation of the rotor. The cutter blades are removably anchored to the rotor hub by threaded fasteners. Solid material such as wood is displaced into the path of the cutting tips of the blades to effect comminution.
Because of the blade loading and material handling problems, comminuting apparatus of the foregoing type has not been utilized for size reduction of material such as coke. Instead, ball grinding apparatus are commonly used, However, ball grinders do not possess the operational speed and size reduction control capabilities of bladed rotor types of apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a bladed rotor type of comminuting device suitable for the grinding and handling of coke.